


Cotton Candy

by lowkeyamen



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bratty Subs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, boys in lingerie, cuckholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Johnny had no idea how he ended up with the two brattiest boyfriends, but he did know that they looked good enough to eat in pastels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!  
> this is a gift for my baby son nath that i started writing A WHOLE year ago and it accidentally ended up being 15k of pure smut jesus christ.
> 
> also,,,ok this is my first ever NCT fic and i just hope to god it's okay and not totally ooc bc i'm ngl i'm not /that/ familiar with them all. so i really hope ppl like it and i'm v sorry if there are any inconsistencies but this was originally written for another fandom but due to a certain member coming out as asexual i decided to change it just bc i don't really feel that comfortable publishing new things* abt him that include smut
> 
> *for anyone that reads my toppdogg fics - namely solitaire - i will still include minsung in them (it'd be kinda weird if he just disappeared suddenly) but i'll keep referring to him by his old name so hes more like a 'character' than it being based on minsung himself just so i dont disrespect his identity!! hope that makes sense omg
> 
> anyway pls enjoy this i luv bratty subs yeas

Ten sighed, eyes flickering as he watched the buildings fly past from the bus window. He couldn't believe he was on a bus. Him, on public transport. What a fucking joke.

He scrolled through a few different apps on his phone, seeing if anything exciting was going on. It wasn't. He was so bored, and the guy behind him wouldn't stop coughing. This was the fucking worst.

Sorry, baby, I can't come pick you up, me and Tae are across the other side of the city xxx

He pouted as he reread the text from his boyfriend. He had been expecting Johnny to come running to his aid as always when he texted the elder, telling him his car wasn't starting and he needed a lift home from work. But no. He was with Taeyong.

It had been about a year since his boyfriend had taken an interest in Taeyong, since he decided he was more than capable of loving and spoiling two boys.

Honestly, Ten couldn't help but resent him, he made Taeyong's life hell for a good six months, until he realised that the pink haired boy wasn't as innocent and demure as he came across, and actually could give back as much as he got. It made him respect Taeyong a little.

He was still jealous, though. He wanted Johnny's undivided love and attention, but now he had to fight for it, going out of his way to wear something extra revealing as they lay around the living room, spending longer at the gym so his body was beyond perfect, snuggling into Johnny as close as physically possible so there was no room for the pink-haired boy.

But now he was stuck on this peasant wagon, surrounded by sweaty, sick people; breathing the same air as him. He narrowed his eyes as someone came to sit in the empty space next to him, where he had put his bag to prevent anyone doing so, jaw dropping as the person simply picked up the designer leather with their filthy mitts and popped it on his lap, settling themselves down in the now vacant seat.

This was the fucking worst day. He hated Lee Taeyong.

He flung their front door open, the handle smashing into the wall as he stormed into the house he shared with his boyfriends. He needed to shower. Right now. He felt dirty. He was pretty sure a kid sneezed on him.

"Hey, babe!" Johnny called from their open plan living room as Ten threw his bag down on the sofa. "How was your journey home?"

"Fucking awful." Ten retorted almost instantly. "I feel disgusting. I'm gonna have to have the hottest shower known to man to peel off the top layer of my skin and get all that public transport filth off of me. Someone touched my bag, Johnny. Like, with their hands. God knows where they've been. I'm probably going to have to burn it. You'll have to buy me a new one."

Johnny laughed softly, rolling his eyes. He and Ten had been together about three years, and the younger had always been a handful. He had played so hard to get when Johnny took an interest in him, leading to the brunette showering him with presents and expensive dates to make the smaller boy his. It worked.

But it came with a price. Literally. Ten now expected the VIP treatment, and wouldn't take anything less. To say his boyfriend was high maintenance would be an understatement.

"Sorry, Tennie, I would have picked you up if I could have but I was busy."

Ten huffed, sticking his nose in the air. No. Johnny picked Taeyong over him.

"Hurry up and shower, I have a present for you."

Ten's ears pricked at that. A present?

"What kinda present?"

Johnny picked up a baby blue gift bag, almost the same shade as his hair, with a sparkly silver bow tied around the handle. Ten's eyes widened, practically pouncing on the sofa next to his boyfriend. He really loved presents.

"Ah-ah." Johnny raised his hand as if he was telling an excitable puppy to heel. "Shower first."

He smiled to himself as Ten pouted, eyes fixated on the bag before standing up with an exasperated sigh and making his way upstairs, feet dragging against the tiled floor.

Johnny absolutely adored Ten and Taeyong. He lived to spoil the two of them. The way their faces lit up whenever he would pull out a bunch of flowers or a gift from behind his back was a massive turn on for him. And he wasn't exactly going to complain when Ten would thank him by getting on his knees or Taeyong by bending over for him.

His baby boys were absolutely perfect to him, and he wanted nothing more than to make them happy.

It didn't take long til Ten was showered off and settled into his side so Johnny could dry off his turquoise hair, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of warm air and his boyfriend's fingers rushing through his locks.

He giggled softly as Johnny wrapped a strong arm around his waist, pulling him close in a one-armed hug, peppering kisses across the smaller boy's temples. He splayed his fingers out across Johnny's chest, reaching up to press a kiss to the elder's lips. He loved Johnny's chest, it was so broad and perfect for snuggling into. Everything about the elder was so much bigger than Ten, he loved how tiny and safe he felt in the other's arms, like nothing could ever harm him, nothing could ever break them apart.

"Hey! I'm home!"

Ten inwardly groaned as Taeyong's nasally voice rang through the house. He hadn't even really registered the elder wasn't there, too absorbed in Johnny to realise.

"Hi, baby." Johnny greeted his other boyfriend as Taeyong leant in to press a kiss to his lips, followed by one to Ten's forehead, making the younger scrunch his nose up, as he sat cross legged on the sofa.

Ten snuggled in closer to Johnny, putting a physical barrier between Taeyong and his boyfriend. Taeyong didn't even seem to notice, chatting animatedly about something that happened while he went out to get a couple of groceries. Ten didn't know what, he wasn't even listening, fingers absentmindedly playing with the hem of Johnny's untucked shirt.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, I got you both presents." That's when Ten tuned back in, at the prospect of gifts. Wait. Taeyong was getting one too?

He suppressed a pout as Johnny pulled out two bags, the other baby pink to complement Taeyong's hair.

He flinched at the excited squeal came from behind him as Taeyong reached over for his bag, eyebrows furrowing as he tore into his own, determined to open it faster than Taeyong. He didn't know why, he just had to beat the older boy for some reason.

He gasped as he pulled out something folded into a neat square of soft, pastel pink material. His stomach flipped as his eyes fell on the white writing embroidered into cotton.

BABY.

"Oh my god, this is so cute!"

Taeyong jumped off of the sofa, holding up what looked like an oversized sweatshirt to his chest, the hem falling just short of mid-thigh. His was a soft pastel blue with the exact same embroidery, meaning Ten's must be an oversized sweater too. The youngest of them looked between the two sweaters. Johnny had bought them to match their hair - or rather, as a contrast; Ten's pink to go with Taeyong's hair, Taeyong's blue to go with Ten's hair. It was...cute. Really cute.

But Ten still kind of wished he was the only one getting a present.

"I couldn't resist when we were shopping before, and I saw them, they seemed so perfect for my baby boy's." Johnny's smile was sweet, but Ten knew him well enough to sense what was lurking behind that smile. "Why don't you go try them on?"

Ten smirked to himself as he got up off the sofa to follow Taeyong who had already ran off, neither of them wanting to disappoint Johnny. He had to make sure he looked better than the elder in this. He figured it wouldn't be too hard because he knew fine well his legs were to die for. Sure, Taeyong's were nice too, but they were skinnier, and Ten was fairly certain his were more toned.

He spent a decent amount of time on his makeup, not wanting to make Johnny wait too long, but knowing how much the elder liked him in eyeliner. Plus, his eye bags were pretty noticeable after the lack of sleep he got last night, Taeyong and Johnny fucking in the next room keeping him up.

But tonight, he was going to be the star of the show. He was going to make sure of it.

He replaced the t-shirt he was wearing with the baby pink sweatshirt, smiling to himself as it stopped just short of the tight boxers he was wearing.

BABY.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the embroidery that now sat on his chest. Johnny had always referred to them as his baby boys, and honestly, it drove Ten wild. He had no idea how something so affectionate and sweet managed to turn him on so much. All he wanted was to be looked after by his boyfriend.

He made his way to Johnny's room, without even having to be asked he knew that was what his boyfriend wanted from him. He preferred sleeping in his own room than either Ten or Taeyong's. Mainly because he had the biggest bed, and everything they needed was in there, if he decided he wanted to play around with them that night.

He was double checking himself in the mirror, fluffing up his aqua hair to ensure he looked super adorable as Taeyong burst in, dressed in his own powder blue sweatshirt.

"Tennie, I have the best idea."

Ten quirked an eyebrow as Taeyong approached him, with something white in his hand.

"How cute would we look in matching lace panties?" A devilish smirk crept onto the elder's plush lips as he held the lingerie up, hanging off his index finger, a pair of sheer white panties with a lace trim.

Ten's breath hitched at the thought. The thought of Taeyong wearing those.

Honestly, Ten loved Taeyong just as much as he loved Johnny. He may be a jealous little bitch when it came to their taller boyfriend, but he was just as attracted to the pink-haired boy. Especially when lace panties were involved.

"Come on, don't you wanna drive him wild?" Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip at Ten's lack of response, thumbs hooking in each side of the panties, showing them off fully. Ten hadn't even realised Taeyong had picked a thong, but of course he had, one with a huge baby pink silk bow on the back.

"Gimme those." Ten snatched the panties out of Taeyong's grasp. He was right. It would drive Johnny wild, he had always had a thing for them in lingerie. Stupid Taeyong and his stupid good idea that Ten hadn't thought of first.

He slipped out of his boxers, replacing them with the barely there white lace, lifting them hem of his sweatshirt up to check out how good his ass looked in them. Really good. Perfect.

But...maybe they should go all out.

"Wait here."

Taeyong blinked as Ten ran out of the room. What was he up to? If he was running downstairs to get to Johnny first he wouldn't be happy. Not while using Taeyong's ingenious thong idea. He wouldn't really put it past Ten, he had pulled worse to get to Johnny's dick first.

"Put these on, he'll fucking lose it." Ten sauntered back in wearing white over the knee stockings, again with silk pastel bows on the back, throwing a pair at Taeyong. Between the two of them they had lingerie and accessories in just about any colour, for any occasion. Johnny really loved them in lingerie. And they really loved making Johnny happy.

Taeyong pulled the stockings on, he had to admit they made him look extra adorable, pastel blue bows complimenting his sweatshirt, they would make what he had hidden underneath even more of a surprise.

"Wait, you're not done." Ten pushed at Taeyong's chest, making the elder fall back on the bed. Taeyong's mouth fell open as Ten got on his knees, pulling something up over Taeyong's legs, nudging the pink haired boy to lift of slightly so he could shift it over his ass. Suspenders? Fuck, Ten really wasn't holding back here.

He gasped as Ten's fingers ghosted over his thighs, attaching the suspender clips to Taeyong's stockings, almost becoming entranced with Taeyong's milky skin as he did so.

Ten shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

"Stand up." He instructed so he could look Taeyong over properly. He looked adorable. Fluffy baby pink hair falling over his eyes, lips tinted with a deep pink to make them look extra kissable, BABY emblazoned across his chest in white, set against a pastel sky blue which stopped just an inch or so below the curve of his ass, two strips of white emerging from the hemline, attached to white stockings, making that sliver of thigh that was visible extra provocative. He made Taeyong turn, the baby blue silk bows at the back of his thighs shining slightly in the dim lighting. Taeyong lifted the hem of his sweatshirt as he completed his 360° turn, inching up his skin to show off the lace panties and suspender belt that were housing his cock and keeping his stockings up respectfully.

"Well?" Taeyong breathed, wanting Ten's approval. Ten may be younger, only just by a bit, but he had been with Johnny longer, knew him better. He wanted to know he looked good enough for their boyfriend. "How do I look?"

Ten swallowed thickly. "Perfect." He wasn't lying. Taeyong was the perfect mixture of sweet and sexy, of innocence and sin. He could see why Johnny wanted him so badly.

Taeyong blushed lightly, looping his arms around Ten's shoulders to catch him in a soft kiss. He really loved Ten. The younger had been a dick to him when they first met, still was most of the time, but he loved Ten regardless. He couldn't imagine being with Johnny alone, without the blue-haired boy.

Ten reacted instantly, head tilting, arms around Taeyong's waist to pull the elder in close. He let his mouth fall open, allowing Taeyong to take control, tongues lapping against one another. It wasn't hungry, there was time for that yet, but soft, loving, slow. Ten had a tendency to get lost in Taeyong's lips, in the way he tasted, in-

"Are you two read- Oh." Johnny leaned up against the doorframe, smirking at the sight in front of him; the two people he loved most in the world in each other's arms, cheeks tinted with pink as they realised he was watching them, as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been. "Starting without me?"

He made his way to the bed, settling himself against the pillows so he could see the two boys better, eyes trailing over their matching outfits, head to toe in pink, blue and white. They looked adorable. Like cotton candy.

He had a thing for the two of them dressing the same, his two tiny baby boys, with perfect bone structure, pastel hair and alliterated names; both looking identical, just to please him.

"Feel free to keep kissing, don't stop on my account."

Taeyong hesitantly leaned back into Ten. Honestly, he thought Johnny was going to punish them for starting without him, but he was relieved to see their boyfriend was actually just turned on by the entire thing. That's exactly what they wanted.

Johnny's eyes scanned over the two boys as they made out, Ten's arms tightening around Taeyong's waist, pulling him flush against the elder, causing his sweater to inch up his thighs in the process. How had he not even realised the suspenders attached to Taeyong's stockings? He had been too absorbed in the kissing to notice.

What else did they have in store for him?

"Ten." He addressed the aqua-haired boy, making him pull away from Taeyong with a soft whimper. "Let me see what Taeyong's hiding under there, baby."

Ten's eyes met Taeyong's, silently asking permission despite knowing Taeyong would never have said no. The pink-haired boy nodded, leaning back in to capture Ten's lips in his own as the elder followed Johnny's instructions.

Ten gently sucked on Taeyong's tongue as his hands meandered from Taeyong's waist to the hem of his sweatshirt, fingers hooking under the soft material. He hiked the baby blue cotton up painfully slowly, putting on a show for Johnny as he revealed Taeyong's skin inch by inch.

Johnny's breathing slowed as his eyes followed the suspenders that sat flush against his boyfriend's skin, as the curve of his toned ass was revealed, as the baby blue material kept inching higher and higher up Taeyong's body. Had he decided to go completely commando under the sweatshirt?

His breath shuddered as his question was answered. White lace cut between Taeyong's cheeks, a baby blue bow hovering just above, as if the youngers ass was a gift being offered up to Johnny.

Ten stopped as he reached Taeyong's lower back, soft material bunched in his hands, knowing that would be more than enough to completely show Taeyong off to their boyfriend, despite not being able to see himself.

Johnny hummed lowly, taking in the sight in front of him; of his boyfriends kissing, Taeyong's hands making their way into Ten's sky blue hair, of Taeyong's ass framed with white lace, of Ten still looking adorable in his oversized pink sweater. It was the perfect juxtaposition, but he knew Ten had more to offer him.

"Ten." He addressed the smaller boy again, causing him to part from Taeyong, leaving the elder pouting slightly at the loss of his boyfriend's tongue in his mouth. "Your turn."

Ten bit down on his bottom lip, letting go of the material around Taeyong's waist, allowing it to fall back down. His fingers toyed with his own sweatshirt, pulling up the pink material to show off what the two of them were wearing from the front.

Johnny moaned lowly, so lowly that only he was able to hear it as Ten unveiled the sight of his hardening cock trapped in white lace, a matching suspender belt sat on his slim hips. This was going to be a good night.

"You two are so fucking perfect, c'mere." He patted the mattress, signalling that he wanted one of them on each side, as always, he hated having to choose. Ten and Taeyong obeyed, crawling onto the bed next to their boyfriend, instantly gravitating to his side, and his outstretched arms.

Ten wasted no time in attaching his lips to Johnny's, earning a muffled chuckle from the elder.

Taeyong pouted, huffing slightly. Ten had just been kissing him and now he was all over Johnny. He always did this. Always got to him first.

"Daddy," Taeyong breathed out, a coy expression on his face as Johnny turned to him, he knew that would catch the brunette's attention, "can I have a kiss too?"

"Of course you can, baby." Johnny smiled, leaning into the elder of his boyfriends. Taeyong threaded his fingers through Johnny's hair, pulling him in closer as he kept his eyes trained on Ten who was staring back at him in disbelief. Two could play that game.

Ten whined, over-zealously, catching Johnny's attention. He wanted to be the elders main focus, not Taeyong. He kissed his boyfriend again, this time with more vigour, lips parting, fully submitting to Johnny.

Johnny picked up on the queue and took full advantage of it. His baby boys were always so eager to please and he fucking loved it. His arm tightened around Ten's waist, pulling the pastel-haired-boy in closer, so Ten was practically in his lap, straddling one of his legs. Ten let out a soft whine into Johnny's mouth as his lace-covered bulge rubbed up against his boyfriend thigh. As much as he loved kissing and making Taeyong jealous, he just wanted to be fucked already. Patience never was one of his virtues.

Taeyong's eyes narrowed as Ten began to rock himself against Johnny. He was nowhere near as bratty and demanding as the younger, but he had his moments, and those moments were usually when the three of them were in bed and Ten was monopolising Johnny's time. And Taeyong wasn't having it.

He nuzzled up against Johnny's neck, nose prodding into the others soft skin, before running his tongue flat up the length, revelling in the way his boyfriends throat contracted at the sensation before stopping just behind Johnny's ear. Taeyong smiled to himself as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses down Johnny's neck, teeth grazing ever so slightly over the sensitive skin as he mirrored Ten's movements and straddled his boyfriends other leg.

"Daddy, fuck me." Taeyong whispered close to Johnny's ear after he was done teasing the pierced lobe.

Johnny chuckled lowly as he pulled away from Ten, an unmistakable pout on the blue-haired-boys lips. "What do you want, baby boy?"

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip as Johnny's hand slipped under his sweatshirt, grabbing a handful of his bare ass. He didn't even have time to answer when Ten interrupted.

"That's not fair! I haven't seen you all day, Daddy, fuck me first." Ten whined, arms looping around the elder's neck. Taeyong got to spend time with Johnny this afternoon, it was his turn. He upped the tempo of his rolling hips, determined to keep Johnny focused on him, knee pressing up against the brunettes growing erection. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me, Daddy."

That did sound like a pretty good deal, and Ten did look amazing gyrating against his leg. He pulled the youngers sweatshirt up to take another peek of the lace panties that housed his cock, licking his lips subconsciously.

Taeyong glared at Ten for using that to his advantage. What a bitch. He was really horny and didn't want to wait around and listen to Ten's whiny moans. He wanted to be fucked now.

He reached back to place his hand over Johnny's bigger one and squeezing, in turn making the elder squeeze his ass, giving him a taste of what he could get if he took Taeyong first.

"You know how good I feel around your cock, Daddy."

"Don't you want to make me scream?"

"I'll be so good, I promise."

"Daddy, please, I need you so bad."

Johnny's neck was littered with kisses and soft nips between pleas to be fucked from the two boys. He let his eyes fall shut as they writhed against him, fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt, ghosting over the growing bulge in his jeans. He had no idea how he ended up with the two brattiest boyfriends imaginable, both constantly fighting for his attention and huffing when they didn't get it, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it. He loved how desperate they were, the way they would beg and plead, how they would do anything to make him happy, anything for his cock.

"Okay, enough." As much as he loved watching the two of them fight over him, he actually hated choosing and had something else in mind.

Taeyong pulled back, hips stopping with wide eyes, the last thing he wanted was to be punished. Ten, however, liked to push it, smirking as Taeyong retreated. Johnny was definitely his now. He moaned loudly as he sucked a bruise into his boyfriend's neck, hand snaking under Johnny's button-up shirt.

"Ten!" Johnny growled, pulling at the elastic of his suspenders so they snapped against his skin, earning a high-pitched yelp from the aqua-haired boy. Ten seemed to like disobeying orders, he liked getting a rise out of Johnny. But he really didn't want to have to punish anyone tonight, they looked so cute he wasn't sure he could bring himself to do it.

Ten whined as he pulled back, he didn't want to stop, he was having fun making Johnny sweat. He chewed on the inside of his cheek to avoid saying something out of line as Taeyong shot him a shit-eating grin. Fucking Taeyong.

Johnny laughed under his breath, rubbing small circles into Ten's stinging skin, letting the younger know he wasn't actually in any trouble.

His gaze softened as he really took time to look over the two boys settled in his lap; both in the same sweatshirts, both with cotton candy hair, both in matching lingerie, both waiting with baited breath. He had honestly never seen anything more perfect.

"You two really know how to make me happy, huh?" He smiled, fingers creeping under each of their sweatshirts to emphasise exactly what he was talking about, revelling in the pink that dusted each of their cheeks, complimenting Taeyong's hair and Ten's sweatshirt. "Why don't you make each other happy for a bit?"

He knew Taeyong and Ten loved each other, in their own way. Sure, they argued a lot, usually when one of them didn't get their own way, but despite that, they cared about each other deeply.

And Johnny wanted to see that. He wanted to see the love between them.

But Taeyong wasn't following, head tilted as he tried to figure out what their boyfriend meant. Make Ten happy? He scoffed inwardly. Was that even possible? The only things that stopped Ten from being a moody little princess were presents and dick and he didn-

Oh.

Ten was two steps ahead of him, eyes trailing greedily over the elders body. Taeyong didn't even have time to react as Ten hooked a finger in the collar of his sweatshirt, pulling him into a ravenous kiss. His other hand ghosting over Taeyong's thigh, slipping under the soft material to toy with the lace of his suspender belt.

Ten didn't usually take control like this, he was normally the one that liked to be controlled, but it was almost as if he was trying to prove something to Johnny, that he could make Taeyong happy in the hope that his boyfriend would reward him by fucking the younger boy first.

Taeyong was having none of it.

He bit back, literally, teeth catching Ten's bottom lip, looking up through heavy eyelashes at the younger to let him know he wasn't in charge here, that Taeyong wasn't just going to roll over and let Ten take his prize so easily.

Johnny laughed lowly. Honestly, he should have known this would end in a competition between his two boyfriends.

"Okay, down the bottom of the bed." He insisted, not really wanting a full-on cat fight taking place in his lap, knowing fine well that neither of his boys were afraid to play dirty to get what they wanted. He didn't want any second-hand injuries from that, he would much rather watch from a distance. Plus, that way he got to see everything.

They parted, just for a split second to follow orders and move down the bed, before Ten pounced back on Taeyong, straddling the elders hips and pushing him down into the mattress with a forceful kiss. Ten was determined to be on top, he figured Johnny would be more likely to fuck whoever hadn't just had a dick in them. That only seemed fair.

Taeyong writhed under Ten, hands firmly on the younger's chest in a rather feeble attempt to push him off. He would be lying if he said this didn't feel good; Ten on top of him, hips rolling against his own.

"Mmmmh, Ten!" He managed to whimper as Ten's tongue left his mouth for a moment, just to lick a strip up the column of his neck.

Ten smirked against Taeyong's skin, knowing how much Johnny would be loving the sound of the pink-haired boy moaning his other boyfriends name. Time to kick it up a notch.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Taeyonggie?" Ten whispered against Taeyong's ear, just loud enough for Johnny to hear.

Taeyong moaned the youngers name again, hips raising to increase the friction between them, barely-there lace the only thing separating their strained erections.

Ten sat up, a smug grin on his face at the mewls that were spilling from his boyfriends parted lips. He looked really good like this. He ground down harder, hands planted firmly on Taeyong's chest to steady himself as he rutted down against Taeyong's dick, pleasure rippling through the two of them at the increased friction.

Ten gasped as Taeyong writhed underneath him, sparing a second to look over at Johnny to see his reaction, to make sure he was doing what the brunette wanted. He was smiling to himself, eyes fixed on their rocking pelvises. Perfect.

He lifted himself up slightly to reach between them, palming Taeyong's erection, before trailing further south to the crack of the elders firm ass.

"Taeyonggie, do you want my dick in you?"

Taeyong bit back a moan as Ten's sultry voice reached his ears. He had gotten lost in the way Ten felt, forgetting why he was actually trapped underneath the younger. He couldn't let Ten win and fuck him, no matter how much he wanted it.

"Tae-"

Taeyong took advantage of the fact Ten was risen off the bed slightly, not as steady as he was before, to push the blue-haired boy off of him.

Ten landed on his back with a soft grunt. What the-? He didn't even have time to fully register what had happened before Taeyong was on top of him, fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists which were pinned up above his head, thighs wrapped around his hips to keep him in place.

"Taeyong!"

He heard Johnny laugh faintly at the turn of events. This was getting interesting.

"What, Tennie?" Taeyong pouted, voice raising an octave as he taunted the younger. "You didn't think I'd let you win that easily, did you?"

Ten growled lowly as he thrashed under Taeyong's grip, trying to gain some power back; but it was useless, Taeyong was a lot stronger than he looked and the grip on Ten's wrists was not letting up.

Taeyong smirked at how much of a fight Ten was putting up. It was cute, honestly. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, hips rocking slightly as he nipped at Ten's lips to get an entrance. But the blue-haired boy was far too stubborn. Just because Taeyong was on top of him didn't mean he was about to let the older boy have full control.

Taeyong pouted against Ten's lips. He wanted a kiss.

"Tennie, don't be mean." He whined, wriggling around on top of the younger a little, causing Ten to gasp at the movement.

Taeyong smirked. That was it.

"Why won't you kiss me?" He whined again, louder, hips rutting down hard against Ten's, earning him a stifled moan as the other tried his best to keep his mouth shut.

He began to pick up a rhythm, rocking his own thinly clothed erection against Ten's, the younger's hands fisting in Taeyong's grasp. Ten tilted his hips up, silently asking for more. He may not want to give in to Taeyong, but this felt really, really good.

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip, grinding down harder against Ten, revelling in the stifled moans that were threatening to spill over his boyfriend's lips. Just a little more.

Ten gasped loudly as Taeyong pushed even harder, the elder seizing the opportunity to stick his tongue down Ten's throat. Finally. He felt Ten melt into the kiss underneath him, giving up on resisting because, actually, he really loved kissing Taeyong. Ten felt the grip on his wrists loosen as their tongues danced against one another, only for Taeyong's fingers to meander up and tangle with his own.

Taeyong whined into Ten's mouth as he moved his hips, feeling the younger submit to him. Ten was stubborn, really stubborn, but when it came to sex it didn't take much for him to be worn down. He was hard and needed someone to fuck him, and if that someone was Taeyong then he was more than happy to oblige.

"Taeyonggie." He gasped out in between deep kisses, hips rising to increase the friction between them. "What do you want to do to me?"

Taeyong smiled against Ten's lips as the aqua-haired boy finally gave into him.

"I want to make you feel good, Tennie. I want Daddy to get turned on by how loud you moan my name and how good you look when I make you come." Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip, as he shot a look at Johnny, making sure the elder was listening. He really did want to make Ten feel good, but ultimately, he wanted to put on a good show for Johnny.

Ten followed Taeyong's line of sight, eyes locking with Johnny's. The elder was looking at them both with such reverence, eyes scanning over Ten's body trapped under Taeyong's, the way his jumper was pushed up to reveal his white lingerie. Ten felt tiny under his gaze.

"Daddy, what do you want him to do to me?"

Johnny's lips quirked up, even though he wasn't touching either of them, he loved that they knew he was still in charge.

"I want him to fuck you, baby. You two look so adorable and innocent in those sweaters I want him to ruin you." He turned his focus to Taeyong. "And show me how much you love him, Taeyonggie."

Taeyong nodded obediently, he could do that, no problem. Whether Ten would let him, however, was another story. "Is that what you want Tennie? Do you want me to ruin you?" He leaned in to whisper seductively, lips grazing the against the shell of Ten's ear.

"Yes!" The younger gasped out almost instantly, writhing under Taeyong to get more contact from the pink-haired boy. He wanted to be touched so bad. He didn't even care about being stubborn anymore, he didn't care about who Johnny would fuck first, he just wanted Taeyong. "Please, Taeyonggie, fuck me."

Taeyong smirked softly as he sat back on his heels, letting go of Ten's wrists how he knew the younger wouldn't try to escape or overpower him. He pulled the hem of his baby blue sweater up, slowly, putting on a show for his two boyfriends as he revealed the bulge in his panties.

Ten licked his lips subconsciously as Taeyong pulled his length out of their lace prison. Fuck. He wanted him so bad. He spread his legs as Taeyong whimpered at the sensation of his own touch.

"Baby."

Both of them looked over at Johnny at the pet name, the elder was holding out a bottle of lube for Taeyong, who took it with a soft 'thank you, Daddy' before turning back to Ten.

"Taeyonggie, please." Ten whined, hips raising and legs spreading even further as he offered himself up to Taeyong, he needed the pink-haired boy in him as soon as possible. He needed to be fucked. "Touch me."

Taeyong didn't need to be asked twice, Ten wasn't the only one desperate for this. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Ten may be a bitch but he didn't want to hurt him, before reaching down to slide the lace thong over to one side. He knew Johnny would want him to leave Ten fully dressed, so they could still be matching, and if anyone was going to rip the panties and suspenders off of him, it would be their Daddy.

Ten groaned loudly as Taeyong pressed a single finger into him, he was barely even up to the knuckle and he needed more. So much more. Patience really wasn't one of his virtues.

"Taeyong...don't go slow. Please."

Taeyong smiled at how wanton Ten's voice was, he loved having his effect on his boyfriend. It wasn't often they found themselves in this position; they would never sleep together without Johnny's permission, without him watching, and Taeyong would never class himself as dominant, but he loved having Ten writhing under his touch. He giggled softly as he added another finger, scissoring to help stretch him out quicker. He knew Johnny would be loving this, looking up at the elder as he worked into Ten.

"He looks good, right Daddy?"

Ten gasped out as Taeyong's fingers brushed up against his prostate, hips bucking.

"Do you want me to tease him a little more?" He smirked, earning a rather pathetic whine from Ten. He actually really loved being in charge of the younger's fate. Well, to a certain extent. Johnny was always top of the food chain in this relationship.

"Daddy! Please, tell him- I-" Ten couldn't deal with much more teasing. He knew Taeyong was helping prepare him, but he was pretty sure the elder was absolutely loving seeing him like this, especially after what a little bitch he was being before. "I'll be good, I promise, I just want him to fuck me."

"You promise?" Johnny quirked an eyebrow. "You're going to take it like a big boy and not act like a spoilt little brat? I find that hard to believe."

"No! Daddy, I will, I swear! I want him in me so bad." His eyes flickered from Johnny's to Taeyong's, the elder was still looking down on him. "I love you, Taeyonggie."

Taeyong's breath hitched, it wasn't like that was the first time Ten had ever said that to him, it just still caught him off guard due to how their relationship started.

He moved closer, one hand on his own cock, lining up at Ten's entrance as he leaned in for a kiss. It was soft, loving, lips slowly moving against Ten's as the younger whined, desperate for more. He loved seeing Ten like this. He loved kissing him. Loved fucking him. He just loved Ten.

"I love you too, Tennie."

Ten barely had time to react to Taeyong's words, barely had time for a light blush to spread across his cheeks before the elder pushed into him. Ten threw his head back, shoulders arching off the bed so his chest was flush against Taeyong's.

"Ah- Tae!" He let out a strangled cry of his boyfriend's name. The initial stretch always burned, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it. He absolutely adored the sensation of being filled, especially by one of the two people he cared about most in the world. It drove him crazy.

"How does he feel, baby?"

"So good." The two of them gasped out in tandem, followed by a soft giggle as they realised they didn't know which of them Johnny was talking to.

"I meant how does Ten's ass feel, but I'm glad you're both enjoying yourselves." Johnny's lips curved into a soft smile, he really did love watching the two of them together. His two baby boys making one another moan, teasing one another, making love. But he was getting impatient.

"I'm getting bored, though, Taeyonggie." Johnny's voice deepened an octave as his eyes fixed with Taeyong's, a shiver running down the younger's spine. "If you don't make him scream, you'll both be getting punished."

Ten swallowed thickly as Johnny spoke. He really hated getting punished, never mind for something Taeyong had done wrong. He rocked himself on Taeyong's cock, desperate for the other to move.

"Taeyonggie, fuck me." Ten's whine intensified as Taeyong ignored him, seemingly trapped in Johnny's dark gaze. He hooked his finger in the collar of his boyfriend's baby blue sweater, pulling him down into a forceful kiss to snap him out of his trance. "Taeyong, please. Just fuck me."

Taeyong crashed back down to earth as his lips collided with Ten's. Johnny had this way of making him freeze up, his heart skip a beat, but he didn't want to disappoint.

He snapped his hips, causing Ten to cry out into his mouth as he began to rut into his boyfriend. Hard. He pushed Ten's sweater up a little further, so Johnny could see the way his fingers gripped into the younger's hips. Their Daddy wasn't the only one that could mark him.

"Taeyonggie! Faster!" Ten wrapped his arms around Taeyong's shoulders, fingers buried in baby pink hair, back arching off the bed. Taeyong felt so, so good inside of him but he needed more. He pulled Taeyong in even more, legs hooking around the backs of his thighs. He needed him deeper. Harder. Faster. Closer.

Ten's moans were going straight to Taeyong's head, the taste of his tongue driving him crazy, his skin on fire as it grazed against his boyfriend's. Then he caught a rhythmic movement out of the corner of his eye. Johnny was palming himself through his pants, gaze locked on the two of them.

Fuck. Nothing turned him on more than Johnny getting off because of them. "I think Daddy likes what he sees, Tennie." He whispered close to Ten's ear, making the younger squirm underneath him.

Ten's mouth fell open, a low moan spilling over his lips as he tilted his head to watch Johnny. There was no way he could hold on much longer. Not with Taeyong fucking into him, not while watching Johnny touch himself.

"Tae- I'm so close- Please!"

"No." Johnny's voice rang from the other side of the bed, low and commanding. "Not yet. I'm not done watching you two. Keep fucking him, Taeyong, but don't you dare let him come."

Ten whimpered pathetically as Taeyong picked up the pace of his hips, fucking further, deeper into him, one hand gripping into pale bedsheets, the other into pastel hair. He hated having to hold on. Hated being told what to do. He wanted to come, and he wanted to come now.

So, he clenched.

Taeyong's legs gave out, causing him to fall against his boyfriend with a sharp gasp as Ten tightened around him. It sent vibrations of pleasure through his entire body. Ten felt so fucking good and he wasn't sure he could hold on too much longer either.

"Daddy! I can't- He-"

"Yes you can, Taeyong. Just a bit more, baby. Really make him lose it." His voice was soothing, calm almost. It was the voice he always used to help them push through. He wouldn't never shout at them when they were so fragile.

But then it switched. Dropped on octave. "Or there'll be consequences. For both of you."

Ten felt a shiver down his spine. He hated this; feeling so torn. He wanted to get off but the last thing he wanted was to get punished. Maybe...he could hold on...just a little longer.

"Don't come until I say you can."

Ten could feel Taeyong getting sloppy, losing his rhythm, he was right on the edge but there was no way he was going to allow that to happen. He placed his hands on each of Taeyong's cheeks, forcing the elder to look at him.

"Taeyong- ah- baby, keep going. We can do this. We want to make Daddy happy, right?"

Taeyong's eyes were glassy, tears beginning to well up. This was too much, his whole body felt like it was on fire, but he nodded anyway. Of course that's what he wanted.

"Then touch me."

Taeyong nodded again, he didn't trust his voice to betray him. Ten had been doing this a lot longer than he had; keeping Johnny happy. He trusted his other boyfriend to help guide him through it. He knew Ten could take it, he may act like a spoilt little brat - and he was - but he could be obedient when he wanted to be. He could be good for Johnny.

"God- Yes!" Ten moaned and Taeyong's hand delved into his panties, fingers wrapping around his neglected cock. He knew how much harder it would make to hold on, but he needed to be touched, and he knew how much Johnny would love it.

"Babe- oh god -Sit up, so Daddy can see. Show him what you're doing to me."

Taeyong obeyed. He had no idea how Ten's voice was so collected, he could barely breathe never mind speak, but he was glad it was. He was pretty sure Ten's usual overly-zealous screaming would tip him over the edge right about now.

Johnny laughed lowly as Taeyong sat up, thighs quivering as he continued fucking into Ten, hand pumping at his other boyfriend's length, chests rising and falling erratically, eyes heavily lidded, Ten writhing against the bedsheets as he struggled to hold on.

God, they looked beautiful.

Johnny could feel himself growing harder as he raised his hips up against the palm of his hand. The two people he loved most in the world turning one another into a complete mess was what he lived for. Them coming undone because of one another. Them crying out each other's names.

It drove him crazy.

They were just holding on. Just. For him. To please him.

They were perfect.

"Okay. Come."

Johnny's words hit the two of them like a shock of ice cold water, suddenly hyper alert. He was giving them permission.

"Taeyong!" Ten's voice was strangled as he angled his hips up, causing Taeyong to brush up against that sweet spot inside of him. He could have sworn he saw stars as Taeyong hit him over and over again, the pink-haired boy barely holding on himself. "I ca- I'm gonna c-"

Taeyong gasped as Ten came in his hand, spilling over his fingers, clamping down around him, making every strained thrust impossibly tight.

Ten always looked so good like this, jaw slack as he whined through his orgasm, body twisting on the mattress, skin flushed. He wanted this to last longer, wanted to fuck him through his hypersensitivity, wanted to really push him.

But there was no way he could hold out.

He collapsed back against Ten's chest, fingers gripping into his boyfriend's sweatshirt, teeth grazing against the others neck, hips losing all rhythm as he came himself. Ten whined again as Taeyong filled him, the sensation hitting him like a second orgasm.

Ten laughed softly, fingers carding through Taeyong's hair as the elder nuzzled into his chest, both of them coming down from their climaxes. He let his eyes flutter shut, other hand rubbing soothing circles in between Taeyong's shoulder blades. He loved this, having Taeyong in his arms, feeling his heartbeat against his chest, hearing the soft whimpers escaping his lips as he tried to calm himself down.

"God, you two are fucking perfect."

Ten had almost forgotten that Johnny was there, too absorbed in Taeyong to acknowledge anything else.

"D-daddy-" His eyes trailed down to Johnny's hand which was rubbing against a very prominent bulge in his pants.

"Tae, look." Ten nudged his boyfriend, forcing a dazed Taeyong to look over at Johnny. "Look what we did to Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!  
> ok so, cards on the table, this may not go how people are expecting/want it to go BUT i promise the second chapter is also 100% smut (maybe 98% and 2% fluff) but i really hope that u enjoy it anyway bc i actually really enjoyed writing this and MAYBE i'll even write nct more in the future who knows

Taeyong's lips fell open, a soft whimper escaping as Johnny spread his legs a little more to show off just how hard he had gotten over watching them.

"Daddy..." Taeyong pushed himself up on shaky arms, pulling out of Ten to crawl over to the elder, settling himself back in Johnny's lap, not really caring that he was smearing come all over his boyfriend's jeans. "Daddy, I want it in me so bad. I fucked Tennie really good, right?"

Taeyong reached down to brush up against Johnny's hardness, moaning softly as he gripped, wanting to get his Daddy as riled up as possible. He deserved to be fucked after that performance.

However, Ten didn't agree.

"Daddy, that's not fair." He too crawled back over to Johnny, straddling his other knee so they were in the exact same position as before. "I took Taeyonggie so well, right? You saw how good I looked with him in me. Don't you want to ruin me like that too?"

Johnny laughed softly, it didn't take long for them to go from staring into one another's eyes, making each other moan and whispering 'I love yous' to going back to bickering. Especially when he was involved.

"No! Daddy I need a cock in me." Taeyong gyrated his hips against Johnny, wanting to make his presence known. He should have known Ten would try and pull this shit. He had already been dicked down, it was Taeyong's turn. "And I want it to be yours. You're so big and thick and you-"

"Daddy, you wouldn't even have to prep me, I could literally sit on your dick right now. You deserve to come as soon as possible, Daddy." Ten's breath as hot against Johnny's ear as he spoke, fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt, picking up where he left off before.

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. He needed to step up his game. He took Johnny's face in his hands, turning the brunette's head so he was focused on Taeyong and Taeyong alone. He knew it was a bold move, one that could get him punished, but he didn't care. Risk equalled reward, right?

He caught Johnny's lips in a forceful kiss. He didn't want to undermine Johnny's dominance, he just wanted his attention.

And it seemed to work as Johnny bit back, teeth clashing against one another, tongues delving into mouths. How could he resist when Taeyong was offering himself up on a plate like that?

Johnny's hands travelled up his boyfriend's inner thigh to grab a handful of his plush ass, revelling in the way Taeyong squeaked into his mouth, in the way he pushed his hips back, desperate for more.

"Daddy, fuck me." Taeyong panted between lust filled kisses. "Fuck me as hard as you want, I'll be so good."

Ten stared at the two of them, mouth agape. Who the fuck did Taeyong think he was? He had been here the longest, he deserved Johnny's dick the most. There was no way he was going to let Taeyong get away with this.

He nibbled at Johnny's neck, starting off soft, just enough to pique his attention before working his way up to open mouthed kisses laced with grazing teeth. He wanted Johnny all to himself, and if that meant Taeyong suffering, then he was perfectly okay with that. Maybe he could throw him a pity blowjob or something.

"Daddy...touch me. Please. I missed you today." He pulled out the 'but I barely saw you today and Taeyonggie did' card, hoping it would work to his advantage. It was true, anyway. For all he knew Taeyong and Johnny could have fucked earlier today while he was stuck at work, merely day dreaming about Johnny's dick in him. "I'm getting so hard again already just thinking about you."

Ten rutted against Johnny's thigh, showing off how quickly he had recovered from Taeyong fucking him. He was glad he had tucked himself back into his panties earlier, there was something about lace straining against his growing erection that really got him going, and he knew how much it turned Johnny on too.

Johnny pulled back from a pouting Taeyong to focus on Ten for a second. The blue-haired boy was sitting up straight, hips rolling as he lifted the baby pink sweater just enough to show off his bulge.

Johnny smirked to himself, fingers ghosting over lace, causing Ten's breath to hitch. This was it. Johnny was going to choose him.

"Daddy..." he gasped out, pushing down against Johnny's hand, desperate for more contact, "please, I'll be so good for you. Please fuck me."

Johnny could feel Taeyong pawing at his chest, kneading the younger's ass to let him know he was still thinking about him.

This was an impossible situation. He had two more than willing boys in his lap and he was meant to choose between them. Obviously, he wanted to fuck them both until they could no longer form sentences, but how could he choose who would be first? He loved them both equally and they were both so desperate for his dick.

Unless...

"Tennie, since your dick is so hard, why don't you fuck Taeyonggie for me, baby?"

The two younger boy's breaths hitched at the thought. Taeyong whined realising that meant he wasn't getting Johnny's dick. He was getting fucked, at least, but it wasn't quite the same.

Ten smirked, thinking he was finally getting what he wanted.

"Are you gonna fuck me while I fuck him, Daddy?" Ten rolled his hips harder. Everything was going his way, not only was he going to get pounded by Johnny, but he would also have Taeyong wrapped around his dick. Perfect.

Johnny hummed, pretending to think it over, despite having already made up his mind.

"No." He nudged the two of them, urging them off of his lap. "Neither of you are getting my dick tonight."

Ten and Taeyong exchanged a glance. Was Johnny for real? Did he seriously not want to fuck either of them? How could he not? They looked adorable.

"But Daddy-" Ten started, not knowing what to say.

"We've been so good." Taeyong finished his sentence for him, a slight pout on his lips.

"And we look so cute. Don't you want us?" Ten actually felt a little rejected. Sure, he would have huffed if Johnny fucked Taeyong first, but at least then he'd be getting a piece after. But now neither of them were? Was this some kind of punishment for them acting out?

"Of course, I want you, baby boy. Both of you. But I can't decide." Johnny's fingers ghosted over Ten's cheek, fingers lacing with Taeyong's. "Plus, I love watching you two together. Especially when you look this good."

Cuckolding was a massive turn on for Johnny. The two people he loved most in the world putting on a show for him, making one another come. It was like a whole other level of dominance for him, being in control of his baby boys without even touching them.

"Come on, Tennie, it's your turn to show Taeyonggie how much you love him. Make him come for me, darling."

Taeyong swallowed thickly at Johnny's words. He really wanted his Daddy's dick, but he wanted Ten too. He loved the blue-haired boy just as much and there's no way he could say no to what Johnny was proposing. Plus, he clearly wanted to watch them. How could he say no to that? He revelled in the way Johnny's eyes would cling to their every move.

"Ten I- I want you." Taeyong's voice was barely above a whisper, almost afraid to admit it because what if Ten didn't want him? The younger clearly wanted to be fucked again, not this.

Ten's eyes flitted between his two boyfriends, unsure of how to read the situation. Johnny was so hard, he couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to fuck either of them, that was where he had expected this night to end up, after all.

But Taeyong looked so good. Cheeks flushed, hair a mess, baby blue sweatshirt cloaking his slight frame, those suspenders. His lips quirked up at the thought of making Taeyong scream.

"Come to Mommy, baby."

Taeyong giggled at the pet name, crawling over to Ten to catch the younger's lips in a kiss. That was a little inside joke they had between themselves, despite the fact Taeyong was older than Ten. It wasn't necessarily a sexual thing, but Ten had taken Taeyong under his wing in a way when the pink haired boy joined their relationship. Well, after the initial hatred, anyway. Taeyong would often jokingly call Ten 'Mommy' when the younger would wash his hair if they shared a bath or when Ten would nurse him back to health when he was sick, because despite the fact Ten was way more of a brat than Taeyong was, he seemed to love looking after his boyfriend.

Johnny smiled at how adorable his boys could be, regardless of the position the three of them were currently in. He shifted over to the side of the bed, leaving some room next to him. He knew exactly what he wanted to see from them, and that was Taeyong pinned to the headboard by Ten. But all in good time, he'd let them have their cute little kisses for now.

Taeyong's hair was caked to his forehead from earlier, it made Ten smile as he brushed it out of the way. Their relationship was so...weird. They'd go from hating each other to helping each other out to try and make Johnny's jaw drop. From to fighting for their elder boyfriend's attention, to fucking one another senseless. From back stabbing each other in an attempt to get what they wanted to fleeting kisses and adorable pet names. It was definitely unlike anything else, but Ten wasn't sure he'd have it any other way. He loved Taeyong. With all his heart.

"Tennie." Taeyong whimpered between kisses, as Ten's fingers ghosted over his thighs. If he hadn't shaved his legs to ensure they were silky smooth, no doubt the hairs would be standing on edge. He had goose bumps. "Please don't tease me, I- I want you."

Ten quirked an eyebrow, the sweet kisses stopping. Taeyong didn't want to be teased? After what he had just put Ten through? He really thought he was going to get away with this that easily?

"Oh, Taeyonggie." Ten started, toying with the lace of Taeyong's suspenders. He had always had a thing for Taeyong's thighs. "You're so naïve it's almost cute."

Taeyong's breath hitched as Ten pushed him back against the headboard. The younger's favourite position. He cursed the soft whimper that escaped his throat as Ten licked a strip up it. He hated when Ten was in control because the blue-haired boy absolutely revelled in making Taeyong's life hell.

"If you think you're coming anytime soo-"

"Ten."

Ten's threat was brought to an abrupt halt as Johnny spoke up, eyes burning into the younger's.

"Make him come."

Was Johnny being serious? He wouldn't let Ten come for ages before...and now he expected him to get Taeyong off straight away? How was that fair?

"But, Daddy-"

"Don't argue with me, Ten." Johnny's voice was short. It sent chills down Ten's spine. He wasn't playing around here. "Don't mess him about, or you'll get punished, okay?"

Ten averted his gaze, eyes falling back down to Taeyong's thighs because he was quite sure where to look. This...why was Johnny prioritising Taeyong over him? He thought their boyfriend would have wanted them to put on a show. He loved watching them play around with one another. Why was this suddenly just about getting Taeyong off?

Johnny instantly picked up on Ten's drop in mood. He was so in sync with his submissive's he could tell when either one of them was slightly uncomfortable.

He may be a ruthless Dominant at times, he had no problem with punishing his boys if they stepped out of line, if they acted up. But he would never want to hurt their feelings. Physically hurt them, usually in the form of spanking, sure. But not emotionally. He always put them first.

"Tennie, baby." Johnny brushed his fingers against Ten's cheek, urging the younger to look up at him. "Daddy is really hard, okay?"

Ten bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes flickered over to the bulge in his boyfriend's now unbuttoned pants. Johnny had barely touched himself since this whole thing started.

"And I want to see both of you come before I do."

Ten nodded. He loved how Johnny always put them first, always made sure they got off. When he was younger he had never known that Dominant/submissive relationships could be this...rewarding. Before Johnny, he had never been with anyone that cared so much about his own pleasure.

"Okay...but." Ten wasn't sure if he was pushing it here. "I want to touch you, Daddy. I want to-" He glanced across at Taeyong, who's breath was shallow, waiting in anticipation, desperate to be touched. He couldn't leave his other boyfriend out. "We want to be the ones that make you come."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, smiling softly as Taeyong nodded meekly in agreement. How were his baby boys so perfect? Honestly. They always went out of their way to please him, and they had been so good tonight how could he deny them that? No doubt it would feel better than his own hand.

"Okay, fine." Ten let out an excited squeak as Johnny agreed. "But only if you fuck him really hard for me."

Johnny's change of tone made Ten's cock twitch, nodding again before turning his attention back to Taeyong. The elder was dripping with anticipation. He needed Ten to touch him, needed Ten inside of him. And he needed it now.

"Tennie...please."

Ten couldn't say no to that. He lunged forwards, catching Taeyong's lips in his own, tongue delving into the elder's mouth as he pushed him up against the headboard. Taeyong moaned as the wood dug into his shoulder blades, as Ten's teeth clashed against his own, as frantic hands pushed his thighs further apart.

He couldn't believe how hard he was already. It hadn't taken him long to recover from coming inside of Ten, but he was already dying to come again. He wrapped his legs around Ten's waist, grinding down against the younger in the hope it would spur him on, get him what he wanted.

"You're so desperate." Ten chuckled, hooking his fingers in the lace of Taeyong's thong as he pulled it down over his plush ass. "Such a little slut, aren't you Taeyonggie?"

"Y-yes." Taeyong breathed out as Ten pressed a slicked-up finger to his entrance. He had gotten so lost in the blue-haired boys kisses he hadn't even picked up on Johnny passing Ten the lube. "But I'm your slut. And Daddy's. No one else's."

Ten exchanged a glance with Johnny, the elder's eyes were dark as they focused on Taeyong. That was definitely the response they were both looking for.

"Good boy."

Taeyong cried out as Ten thrust a first finger inside of him. Fuck. It burned, but god it felt good. He had gone far too long without anything inside of him. But a finger wasn't going to cut it.

"Ten...please, just- I can take it, I don't need- Please, just fuck me."

Ten ignored him, adding a second finger to work him open. Ten loved Taeyong, and no matter how much the desperation in his boyfriend's voice turned him on, there was no way he was going to injure Taeyong like that.

"Shhh, baby. Let Mommy look after you, okay?" Ten crooked his fingers inside of Taeyong as he spoke, causing the elder to writhe against the headboard. "I'm gonna make you feel so, so good. Don't worry."

Taeyong just about managed to nod as Ten's fingers struck that bundle of nerves inside of him. He knew fine well Ten would make him feel amazing, what he was worried about was coming before Ten even put his dick in. And Johnny wouldn't like that at all.

Taeyong tried to focus on Ten's lips as his boyfriend stretched him open. He needed something to distract himself from the waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

But when Ten added a third finger it all got too much.

"Ten, I-ah-" Taeyong didn't even get to finish his sentence, crying out as he came, strings of white spurting all over his brand-new sweater.

Fuck.

He felt his face heat up, breath shallow, staring straight at the BABY embroidery in Ten's chest, unable to bring himself to look anywhere else out of fear of catching either of his boyfriend's gazes. This was so embarrassing. He had come without permission, from being fingered. He knew Johnny had said he wanted to see them come – but there was no way this was what he meant.

Ten's fingers stopped, exchanging a glance with Johnny as he heard Taeyong's breath shudder.

"Baby-"

"I'm sorry!" Taeyong's head shot up, watery eyes staring straight into Ten's. "I just- I dunno what happened, I- I'm sorry!"

Ten's heart melted as Taeyong sniffled, using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe his eyes. He felt awful that Taeyong was crying, but he wasn't going to lie, the flush on his cheeks was a total turn on.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's okay." Ten thumbed away a couple of stray tears with his free hand, pressing a kiss to the tip of Taeyong's nose.

"But..." Taeyong turned his head, terrified to even look at Johnny as he whispered, hoping Ten would be the only one that could hear him. "What if Daddy gets mad at me?"

Ten smiled, pulling his fingers out of Taeyong and wiping them on the bedsheets. They were a mess, anyway. Taeyong was a lot newer to this than Ten was. This was his first ever Dominant/submissive relationship, and he wasn't always sure whether certain things would get him into trouble or not. He knew he wasn't meant to come without permission but it- it just kind of...happened.

"Daddy doesn't mind, baby. You know he loves seeing you come." Ten reassured him, speaking loud enough so that Johnny could hear too. He knew Johnny wouldn't punish Taeyong for that. It wasn't like he was being deliberately disobedient. He wasn't a spiteful Dom. "It's not your fault I'm so good with my fingers."

Taeyong laughed softly as Ten winked at him, daring to look over at Johnny. The elder didn't look angry, almost a little concerned. The last thing he wanted was Taeyong to be scared of him.

"S-sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, baby boy." Johnny smiled, reaching across to run his fingers through candyfloss hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. Guess it means you just get to come a third time, I still want to see Tennie fuck you."

Taeyong nodded, whispering out a 'thank you'. How did he manage to get such a kind, considerate Dominant? He knew fine well that would be a week in a chastity belt from others - well, from what his friends had told him anyway. He was glad he had Johnny instead of someone like that.

"Okay." Taeyong breathed out, repositioning himself in Ten's lap, arms wrapping around the younger's shoulders. He still wanted Ten in him. He may not be as desperate as before, but he still wanted to feel his boyfriend moving inside of him. "Please, Tennie. Fuck me."

Ten responded with a kiss. A deep one. One that let Taeyong know that everything was okay. That everyone messes up sometimes and that's okay. His fingers found their way to the hem of Taeyong's soiled sweatshirt, inching it up until he could pull it over the elder's head. There was no doubt he looked good in it, but Taeyong was already embarrassed enough without having to wear that.

"There. Now Daddy can really see how good you look." Ten beamed, pulling off his own sweater, determined to make Taeyong feel as comfortable as possible. Plus, he knew how much the elder loved skin-on-skin contact, and, this way Johnny would be able to get the perfect view of their lingerie - specifically how good Ten's ass looked while he fucked into Taeyong.

Taeyong giggled as Ten kissed him again. Maybe the whole 'Mommy' thing wasn't a joke, after all. Ten really did love to look after him, always knew how to make him feel better. No doubt he'd be a sobbing mess on the floor right now if it wasn't for his blue-haired boyfriend.

Taeyong's giggle turned into a low moan as the tip of Ten's cock pressed against his stretched hole. Finally.

"Mmmm-Mommy!" Taeyong gasped out as Ten pushed inside of him, spreading his legs as far as he could to give Ten more room to move, but that proved difficult considering the fact his panties were still wrapped around his thighs. Just as well they were made of barely-there lace.

Ten's fingers dug into Taeyong's hips, hips rocking as he inched further and further into the elder. He whined as Taeyong clenched around him, hypersensitive from coming just a few minutes ago. No doubt this was driving him crazy, but Taeyong felt so good he didn't want this to be over any time soon.

"Ten-" Taeyong gasped out, back arching, chest skirting up against the younger's as Ten fucked into him, picking up his pace. Taeyong's head was spinning, he had barely recovered from his last orgasm, and every inch of his body was aching to be touched.

So, he wrapped his arms around the back of the blue-haired boys neck, pulling him in closer, every nerve ending singing out in pleasure as Ten moved against him, skin slick with sweat. Taeyong threw his head back, crying out as Ten's lips came into contact with his neck. He didn't think it was possible to feel like this. So...worn, but still so needy. He felt like he was about to pass out, but he couldn't stop now. Not when he was so close to coming again. Not when Ten, one of the people he loved more than anything in the world, was fucking into him, teeth sinking into the sensitive skin of his neck, desperate to come himself, no doubt, but holding on for Taeyong's pleasure. He had to be good for him.

His head lulled over to the side, hooded gaze fixing on Johnny's wide one. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. His baby boys, making each other feel so, so good. He absolutely adored watching them together. Watching them ruin each other. Watching them fall apart at the same time.

"You look amazing, Tae." Johnny reached over to run his fingers through the younger's hair, assuring him that he was doing well. If he knew Taeyong was well as he thought he did, no doubt the pink-haired boy would still be stressing over what had happened before. "Is Tennie making you feel good, baby?"

Taeyong merely whined in response, unable to actually formulate words as Ten turned to look at Johnny with a smirk on his lips. He absolutely loved the effect he had on both of his boyfriend's; whether it was fucking into Taeyong until he was a babbling mess or putting on a show for Johnny. He absolutely loved making them happy.

"P-please." He just about managed to stutter out, pathetically pawing at Ten's chest. He wasn't sure he could hold on much longer, his entire body felt like it was on fire, everything burned, and he felt so light headed but he wanted to hold on and be good for his Mommy and Daddy.

"Please, what, baby?" Ten rubbed his nose against Taeyong's, brushing pink hair from his face, matted to his forehead with sweat. He knew exactly what Taeyong wanted, but that didn't mean he was going to get it. "Do you want to come again? That's a little greedy, don't you think?"

"B-But-"

Ten was ignoring Johnny's warning from earlier. He had told Ten not to mess around with Taeyong, to make him come, and he had, it may not have been from fucking him but...he had still done as he was told, so he figured that it was only fair he got to do what he wanted with Taeyong from now on. And as much as he loved his tiny boyfriend, he wanted him to suffer, just a little, after what Taeyong had put him through before.

"Taeyonggie, let me hear you."

Taeyong gasped as Ten shifted slightly, changing the angle of his thrust, brushing up against that sweet spot but never quite giving Taeyong what he wanted.

"T-Ten. There. Fuck. More."

Ten groaned lowly at the sheer want in Taeyong's voice. He loved being the one to do that to him. Sure, he loved watching Johnny ruin their candy-haired boyfriend, but when he got the chance to do it? To have Taeyong at his mercy? He fucking lived for it.

Being dominant on any level had never really appealed to him. He loved being looked after and fucked until he could barely string a sentence together. He loved being controlled and restrained and punished when he had been naughty because in the end it would always make him come so much harder.

But it wasn't until Taeyong came on the scene that he realised that, actually, he quite liked being in control too. He revelled in the way Taeyong would cry out his name, begging Ten to stop teasing him, begging to be fucked, but Ten would have way too much fun playing with his new toy to give in and give Taeyong what he wanted.

"Fuck- Taeyong!"

Ten cried out as Taeyong clamped down around him, realising begging wasn't going to get him anywhere, he needed to show Ten how badly he wanted it, making himself impossibly tight to really drive his boyfriend wild. And it worked.

Ten was starting to lose it himself, rhythm becoming sloppy as he fucked into Taeyong's tight heat, the elder's whines spurring him on. He really wasn't sure he could hold on much longer, no matter how much he wanted to make Taeyong suffer.

He had to come.

"D-Daddy?" Ten gasped out, face flushed as he turned to Johnny, asking for permission. He may be in control of Taeyong's orgasm, but he wasn't in control of his own. Just because Johnny had barely touched him all night didn't mean he got free reign. Ten knew that.

"Go on then, baby. I want that blowjob you promised me." Johnny smirked. As much as he loved watching the two of them, he had been holding back all night and couldn't wait to have his boyfriend's lips wrapped around him.

Ten flushed, eyes locking on his Daddy's bulge. He was so fucking hard. A low whine escaped Ten's lips at the thought of Johnny coming down his throat, a whine that the elder didn't miss. It wasn't often Johnny gave him permission to come so quickly, he couldn't pass up on such an opportunity.

"Okay, baby," he turned back to Taeyong, fingers gripping into plush hips as he tried to focus, hips snapping with a more precise rhythm as he closed in on his own orgasm, "not much longer."

Taeyong tried to cry out in response, but nothing more than a strangled whine seemed to come out as Ten's assault on his prostate picked up. He was done. Completely worn, vision clouding as Ten fucked into him, fingers tying to curl into aqua hair but barely managing to grasp more than a few strands.

He could just about make out Ten's face, lips curling up as he realised how close his boyfriend was, knowing he was the one that had done that to him was enough to make him come alone.

But it didn't need to be, because before he could even urge himself to hold on a little longer, Ten cried his name, filling Taeyong up as he finally came.

It was all too much as Taeyong followed only seconds later, his third orgasm of the night rippling through him, body becoming almost painfully sensitive as he came dry, twitching cock completely milked out from earlier.

Holy fuck.

He wanted to say something, to thank Ten and Johnny for treating him so well, for making him feel so good, but he couldn't seem to manage much more than an incomprehensible babbling as Ten scattered tender kisses across his face, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Babe, Tae, are you okay?" Ten's head was spinning from his own climax, but he couldn't help but worry about Taeyong. Maybe he had pushed him too hard. He often forgot how new to this Taeyong was, he didn't have as much stamina as Ten did.

But Taeyong just about managed to nod, a blissed out smile on his face as his fingers ghosted over Ten's cheek, letting the younger know he was alright without actually having to say it. Sure, he was fucking knackered, but Jesus Christ, that felt amazing.

"Come here, sweetie." Johnny edged across the bed, wrapping a strong arm around Taeyong to pull him in close as Ten pulled out of him, leaving Taeyong completely boneless in Johnny's hold. He always felt so safe in his Daddy's arms, didn't even have to worry about being looked after because he knew Johnny absolutely loved babying him, that he would never just abandon Taeyong after sex.

He snuggled into Johnny as the brunette began cleaning him up, peeling the barely-there panties from around his thighs so he could get more comfortable. Taeyong sighed contentedly. This was perfect.

But Johnny wasn't done yet.

"Ten." His voice was low as the blue-haired boy stopped in his tracks, fingers carding through Taeyong's hair as the pink-haired-boy zoned out. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ten's breath caught in the back of his throat as his eyes flickered across to the strained bulge in Johnny's pants. He hadn't forgotten, he just wanted to make sure Taeyong was okay, but he knew fine well Johnny would look after him. It was his turn to look after Johnny.

He crawled across the bed, settling himself between Johnny's legs as the elder spread them. Ten couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation as he hooked his fingers in the waist band of his jeans and underwear, pulling them down in one swift motion, eyes lighting up as Johnny's cock sprung free.

Johnny smirked at the soft whimper that rumbled in Ten's throat as soon as his eyes locked on the throbbing organ. He knew what a little cockslut his baby boy was.

"Look how hungry you are."

Ten's eyes flickered up to meet Johnny's, just for a split second. He knew how pathetic he looked, on his hands and knees in front of his Daddy's dick, unable to take his eyes off of it, his own cock still hanging out of come-stained lace panties. He knew he looked like a complete slut, but he also knew how much Johnny loved it.

"Daddy...can I-?"

He knew that's what Johnny wanted of him, but he still felt the need to ask for permission. He may be a little brat when he wanted to, but he was actually very well trained. He knew his place.

"Of course, baby." Johnny lifted his hips slightly, the head of his cock brushing up against Ten's plush lips, smearing precome on them. Such a mess.

"Taeyonggie, can you stay awake for me, baby?" Johnny nudged the pink-haired boy, his eyes fluttering open. He was tired, but he was sure he could stay awake to watch this, Ten always did give the best blowjobs. So, he nodded, nuzzling further into Johnny's hold as his gaze fixed into the blue-haired boy.

Ten's heart skipped a beat as he realised Taeyong was watching. He loved putting on a show, licking precome off his lips, taste buds tingling as the salty fluid attacked his senses. He needed more.

He lowered himself down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of Johnny's cock, suppressing a smirk at the low hiss that came from his boyfriend, not wanting to get punished for being cheeky.

"Ten- Don't tease me."

Ten didn't want to get punished for that, either. He had been pretty good all night and wasn't about to ruin things at the last minute by trying to be clever. He knew how long Johnny had been waiting for this and he wanted to make his Daddy feel good, wanted to make him come.

So he sunk down, lips wrapping around the tip of Johnny's cock, enveloping it in a warm heat. He swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up any remanence of precome, revelling in the way Johnny tasted.

"Fuck." Johnny swore as his head lulled back against the pillows, arm tightening around Taeyong's shoulders, pulling his pink-haired boyfriend in closer as Ten added a hand to the mix, pumping Johnny's shaft as his tongue dipped into the sensitive slit.

"Is that good, Daddy?" Taeyong whispered, finding just enough strength to speak up, fingers dipping under Johnny's shirt to skirt across his stomach, smiling at the way his abdominal muscles contracted as Ten worked his magic.

Johnny just hummed in response, arms slipping down to Taeyong's waist, fingers kneading into soft skin in an attempt to ground himself as Ten's lips pursed around his sensitive head. Ten was driving him crazy after holding back for so long, but he didn't want to give in a come just yet. He wanted more.

"Tennie~" Taeyong mewled, catching the younger's attention as he read Johnny's mind. "I think Daddy wants you to take more."

Ten pulled back, releasing Johnny's cock with a lewd pop as he looked up at the elder through heavy lashes.

"Do you want to fuck my face, Daddy?"

Johnny laughed lowly at the innocence dripping from Ten's voice, a stark contrast to the words that followed and the position his was in; lips already beginning to swell from stretching around Johnny's cock, totally naked and on his knees apart from a tiny pair of lace panties. He really was insatiable.

"Of course, I do, baby, you always look so good with a dick rammed down your throat."

Ten moaned at the thought, nodding before wasting no time in lowering himself down into Johnny's cock, this time taking over half of it in one go. Johnny had always applauded him for his remarkable blowjob technique, so the elder hissing out his name as he began bobbing and sucking made his stomach flip. There was nothing he loved more than impressing his Daddy.

His fingers dug into Johnny's thighs, denim bunching up between his fingers as he pushed himself further and further down Johnny's length with every bob of his head, trying to regulate his breathing as the tip of his boyfriend's cock inched down his throat. Thank god he didn't have much of a gag reflex anymore, Johnny wasn't exactly what anyone would describe as small.

"Look at him, Taeyonggie." Johnny pressed a kiss to his other boyfriend's temple as the two of them watched Ten. "How pretty does your Mommy look with his lips stretched around my cock? Hm?"

He had never called Ten that before, but after hearing Taeyong moan it earlier, he figured he quite liked it. He loved the way Ten looked after Taeyong, and while there was no way Ten was on his level in terms of dominance, and he would never allow him to be on that level, the name still turned him on.

Taeyong moaned at the sight, Ten taking Johnny's entire cock. Fuck. He looked so good; cheeks hollowing as he sucked, the muffled moans mixed with obscene slurping noises. He could feel a pressure building in the pit of his stomach just from watching. That's how good Ten was at sucking dick. He looked like pure sin clad in white lace and knee-high socks. The perfect contradiction.

Johnny threaded his fingers through Ten's hair, letting him know how good he was doing before gripping. Hard.

Ten whimpered at the force which pulled him up, almost fully off of Johnny's cock, before pushing him back down, Johnny's hips snapping up in tandem to fuck Ten's face. Just like he wanted.

Ten's eyes began to water, fingers tightening into denim as Johnny's hips picked up a steady rhythm, fucking into him, cock ramming down Ten's throat. He tried to moan, but that proved difficult considering he couldn't open his mouth any further, settling on a low rumbling in his throat, the vibrations sending Johnny wild.

"Fuck! Ten! Baby-"

Johnny could feel himself starting to come undone, he wanted to try and hold off, but he had waited so long already, and Ten's mouth felt so fucking good he wasn't sure he could.

Ten could sense how close Johnny was, the way his hips began to stutter, his voice becoming thinner. It was driving him crazy, legs spreading to lower himself down, just enough so he could rub the head of his own cock against the bedsheets.

He loved the effect he had on his Daddy, how he could make someone so put together and commanding fall apart with his mouth alone. He wanted to make him orgasm so bad, wanted to taste everything Johnny had, needed to hear him cry his name.

So he swallowed, right when Johnny's cock was deep in his throat, contracting around the overly sensitive head.

"Ten! Ah!"

Johnny's back arched, pushing him even further into Ten, almost causing the blue-haired boy to gag. Just as well he had plenty of practice at this and had managed to recover enough to take over control, lips tight around Johnny's cock as he slowly inched up his shaft to focus on the bundle of nerves in his head.

Johnny panted, trying to regain power, wanting to pick up where he left off fucking Ten's face, but this was too much for him, he was more than happy to let Ten take over and do whatever he wanted to make him come. He'd let him have that, just this once.

"Daddy, can you come on his face?" Taeyong piped up, voice sickly sweet as his lips grazed against Johnny's neck. He loved seeing Ten covered in come, especially their Daddy's. He had no idea how, but he always managed to look so pretty and innocent with strings of white all over his face. Taeyong loved it.

"Sure baby." Johnny smirked between heavy breaths. He knew exactly what that meant - that Taeyong wanted to taste him too. How could he say no to that?

Johnny's lips parted, letting out a deep groan as Taeyong's lips attached themselves to his neck, teeth digging into soft skin, fingers travelling up under his shirt to pinch at a nipple.

"Tennie." He gasped out, drawing ever closer, as his baby boy's pushed him to the edge, hips jerking up into Ten's mouth as his tongue dipped back into that sensitive slit. He couldn't take much more of this. "Baby, I'm gonna come."

Ten took the hint, drawing back and letting his hand take over, mouth still open, tongue lulled out, ready to lap up as much as possible. Just because Taeyong wanted to see him covered in come didn't mean he wasn't going to swallow any of it. That was his favourite part of giving head. The reward.

Johnny moaned out Ten's name, the fingers of one hand gripping into sky blue hair, the other into Taeyong's skin as he came, strings of white shooting into Ten's mouth and decorating his cheeks with opal.

Fuck.

Ten kept pumping until he knew Johnny was completely dry, wanting as much of him as possible so he and Taeyong could share. He swallowed what was on his tongue, or at least tried to, some of it dribbling down his chin as he sat up, smiling sweetly at Johnny.

"Did I do good, Daddy?" Ten knew fine well he had, if the way Johnny was panting, still coming down from his orgasm was anything to go by, but he still liked hearing it.

"You were perfect, baby boy. Come here."

Ten crawled closer to Johnny, pressing a kiss to the elder's lips, smiling because he knew fine well he'd be able to taste himself. Ten hummed to himself, lips parting to give Johnny an entrance into a lazy kiss when he heard a whining beside him.

Taeyong. What a spoiled brat.

"What's wrong, honey, you jealous?"

Taeyong nodded, bottom lip jutted out as he shuffled closer to Ten, pressing a kiss to his cheek, lapping up the come on his face. Fuck yes. Johnny always tastes amazing and there was no way he was letting Ten have it all. It wasn't his fault he was totally wrecked. Technically it was Ten's, so he owed him.

Taeyong moaned as he cleaned Ten up with kisses and kitten-like licks, leaving the younger's lips til last so he could catch him in a deep kiss to say thank you for before, from when he was barely responsive.

"I love you." Taeyong mused, nose nuzzling against Ten's once he was happy he'd gotten his share. "Thank you for always being so good to me."

Ten felt his cheeks heat up, catching Taeyong's lips in his own. The position they were in right now was far from sweet, but that admission seemed it. He loved how soft Taeyong could be, despite everything.

"I love you too. So, so much."

Johnny smiled to himself at the display of affection between his baby boys. They were so fucking cute. When he first got with Taeyong he was worried Ten would never take to him, that he would always resent the elder for coming into their lives and taking up Johnny's time. But thankfully that wasn't the case, Ten fell for Taeyong just as hard as Johnny did, and while they still may fight for his attention, it was obvious that they loved one another more than anything.

And that's what he loved more than anything.

"I love you both, my precious little baby boys." Johnny pulled them both in close, causing the two of them to giggle as they snuggled into Johnny's chest with a chorus of 'we love you too, Daddy.'

He wasn't sure he could ask for anything more perfect. Two adorable boys for him to dote on, to cuddle with and make smile and make love to and they were all his. He adored them, and he knew that they loved him back.

He was pretty sure he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Okay, you two go jump in the shower and I'll come join you once I've gotten undressed." Johnny smiled as the two of them jumped off the bed with a giggle, Ten taking Taeyong by the hand as he led him to the bathroom, the pink-haired boy still a little shaky on his legs.

They stopped at the bedroom door, sharing one last kiss as they threw Johnny a knowing look before disappearing around the corner. He couldn't help but laugh to himself, they really were insatiable. Just as well they had a huge shower.

Okay.

Maybe he was 100% sure he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo

**Author's Note:**

> thus was meant to just be a oneshot but i've had to split it into two chapters bc it accidentally got so long oops


End file.
